Planos!
by marcjunpei
Summary: Haruhi toma mais uma de suas dramáticas e drásticas decisões...Spoilers pesados de todas as light novels. Haruhi é a narradora aqui :)
1. Chapter 1

Ótimo! Agora eu não consigo dormir. Na verdade eu percebi o porquê disso hoje. Não, essa não é a inteira verdade...eu admiti isso hoje. O motivo da minha perda de sono esteve durante muito tempo na ponta da minha língua, mas eu continuei enterrando isso bem profundamente, pois era absurdo que eu cedesse a algo dessa natureza. Contudo, antes de sair revelando esse segredo, eu queria saber: quando ou como isso começou?

Fazendo uma pequena retrospectiva eu talvez consiga. É isso! Talvez assim eu me acalme um pouco.

Começando pelo início...eu fui para o colégio do norte e bem...minha escolha foi baseada num tal de John Smith que eu conheci a um tempo atrás. Eu queria me encontrar com ele, pois parecia que ele carregava uma espécie de segredo extraordinário.

No fim, eu não encontrei o misterioso John Smith. Ao invés disso, dei de cara com a pessoa mais normal, entediada e entediante que já conheci: Kyon.

Como esperado, ele, do nada, começou a querer conversar comigo. Na minha cabeça Kyon era apenas mais um que estava atraído pela ideia da minha beleza. Apesar das aparências eu sei muito bem o que os homens veem em mim. Entretanto, mesmo após eu recepciona-lo da pior maneira que consegui, ele continuou tentando conversar comigo e, bem, por um momento eu notei que ele aparentemente se interessava de fato pelo mesmo que eu: o sobrenatural e coisas do tipo. Ou pelo menos ele conversava comigo de forma diferente dos outros. Eu não conseguia sentir nenhuma segunda intenção nas expressões dele. Pra ser sincera, eu até arrisco dizer que me senti confortável com nossas poucas interações antes das aulas.

Depois disso, a partir de um discurso ridículo dele, eu tive a maior inspiração que poderia ter até aquele momento.

Acho que nesse exato ponto eu comecei a me enganar sobre minhas próprias intenções. Kyon era um amigo? Talvez sim, isso pode ser bem discutível, uma vez que eu não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Minha única convicção era de que Kyon tinha que me ajudar com a criação da Brigada SOS. Mas por quê? Eu continuava tratando ele mal. Eu queria estar agradecida, mas isso era coisa para os fracos não?

De qualquer forma, juntei os membros da Brigada e pronto. O primeiro passo do meu sonho estava realizado. Mas novamente eu não fiquei 100% realizada. Kyon por vezes me ignorava, reclamava e até mesmo me contestava. Eu ficava frustrada com alguns de seus pedidos, mas passei a atender alguns e pensando bem agora, eu realmente gostava quando ele parecia estar interessado mesmo que isso fosse contrário a minha ideia. Por fim, admito que eu gostava da companhia dele.

Agora vamos avançar um pouco mais. Graças a esse "gostar da companhia" eu criei, ainda mentindo pra mim mesma, a busca de mistérios pela cidade. Eu ficava duplamente frustrada quando via que nunca era sorteada com ele, mas eu me perguntava por quê?

Eu continuava inventando punições, mas Kyon parecia relevar quase tudo. Ele continuava me seguindo, mas mesmo assim eu não estava feliz. Ainda faltava alguma coisa.

Enquanto eu travava uma batalha interna pra suprimir meus pensamentos, comecei a me preocupar com o que Kyon achava de Yuki-chan e Mikuru-chan. Não me entendam mal, não é como se eu desgostasse delas. Elas eram como as irmãs que eu nunca tive.

Em um determinado dia eu pego Kyon flertando ou algo do tipo com Mikuru-chan. Minha reação? Uma raiva descontrolada me tomou. Mas por quê? Eu não gostava de sequer pensar nesses porquês, mas agora olhando para traz era óbvio que eu tive um ataque de ciúmes. Como esse idiota podia me trocar por Mikuru-chan? Fui eu quem melhorou a vida chata dele. Eu dei um motivo pra ele se empolgar com algo e mesmo assim ele me troca por Mikuru-chan? Não, isso estava muito errado.

Eu estava angustiada com minha própria reação, além disso, ainda tinha que aturar minha insatisfação por ver que Kyon não me tratava da mesma maneira que ela. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que Kyon me vê como alguém que conseguiu transcender os gêneros...

De qualquer forma, o que aconteceu na noite daquele dia acabou de vez com muita das minhas suspeitas sobre meu comportamento. Não que eu estivesse muito feliz com isso...pelo menos na época...

Bem...eu tive um sonho. Mas um muito real. Acho que ninguém consegue lembrar tão bem assim de um sonho. Independente disso, o caso era que eu acordava com Kyon e estávamos presos na escola. Do nada uns monstros estranhos começavam a destruir a escola. Eu ficava realmente feliz de finalmente achar algo misterioso. Pra variar Kyon não achava o mesmo. Ele então fez um discurso confuso sobre o mundo girar ao meu redor, o qual eu sinceramente não dei à mínima. Só que no momento seguinte, ele que parecia um pouco indeciso sobre alguma coisa, mas chamou minha atenção novamente. Foi então que "aquilo" aconteceu.

Não necessariamente com essas palavras, mas traduzindo o que ele falou, ele disse que tinha um fetiche por rabos de cavalo e que eu ficava muito bonita quando me arrumava com um. Depois disso, eu bem...comecei a perder a noção de algumas coisas, eu apenas fiquei repetindo aquelas palavras na minha cabeça como uma boba alegre. Quando não podia melhorar, Kyon resolveu fazer algo...ousado. Ele roubou um beijo meu e depois disso acabou. Eu acordei no chão do meu quarto, estupefata com todo aquele evento em formato de sonho. Eu ainda podia sentir aquela sensação quente nos meus lábios. Eu nem mesmo consegui dormir mais. Se aquele sonho fosse uma gravação em VHS, eu ficaria rebobinando a última cena até não poder mais...

Eu sempre acreditei na minha intuição. Por isso, aquele sonho me acalmou um pouco. O que eu pude intuir? Bem...Kyon aparentemente gostava de mim, isso era suficiente não é?

No dia seguinte fiz um teste, amarrei um rabo de cavalo para ver o que acontecia e bem...Kyon me elogiou!

Assim estava bom, mas em seguida nós brigamos quando fomos filmar nosso produto para o festival da escola. Contudo ele pediu desculpas de alguma forma, e eu não pude evitar de me derreter.

A essa altura eu já questionava se a amizade era algo suficiente, mas continuei cegando a mim mesma.

Depois de alguns pequenos eventos não muito relevantes, Kyon se acidentou quando preparávamos a festa de natal da Brigada. Eu nunca havia ficado tão preocupada em toda minha vida. No que aquele idiota estava pensando? Eu tive que ficar três dias dormindo ao lado dele, torcendo para que não fosse nada sério. Felizmente não foi, mas como sempre ao invés de me aproveitar da situação pra tomar alguma decisão eu simplesmente fiquei embaraçada quando ele me agradeceu por cuidar dele.

Depois disso, continuei minha sina do "está tudo bem do jeito que está". Não sei se foi por causa do baque na cabeça, mas percebi que Kyon passou a ficar olhando pra Yuki-chan. Deus! Até pra Yuki-chan ele dava mais atenção do que pra mim? Eu pensei em ignorar isso, pois não existia essa possibilidade...não é?

Porém eu não consegui, eu tive que interroga-lo pra saber o porquê daquela atenção repentina pra Yuki-chan. Ele me deu uma desculpa sobre ela estar com alguns problemas e apesar de eu não ficar 100% convencida, acabei aliviada de saber que não era nada demais.

Ai chegou o dia dos namorados e apesar de eu tentar resistir bravamente, não consegui me impedir de criar toda uma bagunça pra disfarçadamente entregar chocolates pra aquele idiota. Ele agradeceu, mas pelo jeito não entendeu ou não quis entender minha mensagem secreta. Aquilo me deixava perplexa. Qual o significado dele não querer entender? Apesar de eu ter alguns pensamentos pessimistas, eu sempre voltava atrás quando Kyon me dava o mínimo de atenção.

Mais pra frente, eu novamente aproveitei uma oportunidade pra tentar descobrir um pouco mais sobre Kyon. Enquanto fomos desafiados por aquele imbecil Presidente do Conselho Estudantil, repassei a Kyon a tarefa de escrever um romance que seria parte da salvação do clube de literatura. Ele obviamente torceu o nariz, mas eu fiquei bastante satisfeita ao deduzir que como seu romance era um total fiasco, ele realmente parecia nunca ter tido nenhum envolvimento do tipo.

Em um de nossos tours pela cidade descobri que Kyon possuía uma amiga próxima!? Mais uma preocupação inútil. Eu lutava de todas as formas contra meu terrível, e agora admitido, ciúmes. Felizmente, nada demais aconteceu entre os dois. Na verdade, minha memória depois desse encontro está um pouco confusa. Mas isso tanto faz...eu acho...

Por fim, eu passei a dar aulas pra Kyon antecipando o sofrimento do ano seguinte. O ano seguinte era o nosso último ano junto, mas eu não deixaria isso acontecer tão facilmente. Eu ia levar Kyon pra mesma universidade que a minha de qualquer jeito!

E agora eu estou aqui, com uma insônia terrível na madrugada do dia do aniversário de um ano da Brigada SOS. Tudo por que Kyon me fez uma surpresa absurda, mas, além disso, ele me deu um presente que, segundo Koizumi-kun, foi pensado diretamente por ele sem nenhuma interferência externa. Como eu deveria me sentir? Ou melhor, como eu deveria me comportar nessa situação?

Algumas tímidas lágrimas começaram a lavar meus olhos, mas eu tive que me segurar afinal toda a Brigada SOS estava ali e eu não podia ser fraca. Outra atitude que tomei foi a de não abrir aquele presente naquela hora, pois eu não sei como exatamente, mas eu tenho certeza de que independente do que estivesse dentro daquela caixa, minha reação imediata seria agarrar aquele idiota e mostrar minhas primeiras, segundas, terceiras, quartas, quintas intenções...

Contudo, eu respirei fundo e mandei minha brigada de volta pra casa. Agora estou aqui admitindo abertamente pra mim mesma: Eu estou apaixonada por Kyon...Mas essa droga toda nunca foi parte do meu plano.

Entretanto eu amo competir e odeio perder, por isso eu vou vencer essa batalha. Isso mesmo! Kyon prepara-se, pois você vai me entender e notar nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Mesmo dizendo isso, eu ressalto que continuo considerando o que estou sentindo uma doença mental temporária. Mas já que isso vem durando há um tempo e acho que a melhor forma de curá-la é desse jeito...

Ah eu esqueci de abrir o presente! Ao abrir o pequeno embrulho, localizei uma pedra estranhamente brilhante e fria. Eu quero dizer gelada! Ela tinha uma coloração azul bem peculiar. Certamente um objeto misterioso. Tinha um pequeno bilhete dentro:

_"Desculpe pelo presente, mas eu não achei algo mais interessante._

_Quem me vendeu garantiu que essa pedra nunca deixa de brilhar e mantém sempre a mesma temperatura._

_Achei que assim você não poderia dizer que não achamos nada misterioso nesse um ano de Brigada SOS._

_ Kyon"_

Maldito seja você Kyon. Essa foi à última gota!


	2. Chapter 2

Apesar de toda essa motivação, aconteceu o que sempre acontece quando estamos muito motivados: uma desmotivação repentina seguida de falta de confiança me abateu.

Eu precisava falar disso com alguém. Bem...meus pais eram um não. Minha lista de amigos não era tão grande assim. Claro que eu não podia discutir isso com Kyon. Yuki-chan e Mikuru-chan eram minhas amigas, mas ao mesmo tempo eram rivais. Por fim, tinha Koizumi-kun, ele sim era alguém a se considerar. Koizumi-kun sempre parece estar de bom humor e, além disso, ele estranhamente nunca me contraria em nada. Às vezes eu suspeito das intenções reais dele, mas eu não preciso me preocupar com isso. Minhas escolhas para a brigada foram feitas a dedo.

Independentemente de Koizumi-kun me incentivar. Eu precisava de um plano daqueles infalíveis...

Primeira coisa, eu estou longe de ser uma donzela apaixonada, por isso eu precisava de inspiração para planejar. Juntei no meu quarto aqueles Shoujo's idiotas que tanto desprezava desde que resolvi mudar meu estilo de vida. Tinha que ter alguma ideia boa naquela montoeira de histórias atordoantes...

Eu não aguento essas histórias. Como podem existir esses tipos de mulheres? Tanta falta de atitude...eu não me pareço em nada com isso...

De qualquer forma, eu consegui alguma inspiração. Agora vamos ao plano infalível de Suzumiya Haruhi para eh...conquistar Kyon...

1 – Agradecer Kyon calorosamente pelo presente.

2 – Discutir com Koizumi-kun.

3 – Trocar o uniforme da Mikuru-chan para algo não atrativo.

4 – Ir de Rabo de Cavalo para escola pelo resto da semana.

5 – Planejar um encontro com Kyon sem que ele saiba disso.

6 – Dar todas as dicas possíveis para que ele me perceba e tome alguma atitude.

Se eu seguir esses passos, nada pode dar errado não é? Eu pelo menos penso assim...

* * *

Era o dia de começar a colocar meus planos em prática. Primeiro tratei de deixar minha aparência perfeita. Eu tenho que deixar meu cabelo crescer um pouco...

Cheguei à escola e pra variar Kyon não havia chegado. Fiquei sentada observando a movimentação do lado de fora da janela.

Em seguida ele chegou e eu fingi que não o havia visto. Ele se sentou como sempre e se virou para trás. Ele me observou durante um tempo e eu continuei fingindo ignorância. Ainda tínhamos algum tempo, por isso num impulso eu levantei e disse a ele pra me seguir até a escada que dava para o terraço.

Lá eu apenas fiquei nervosa e comecei a esquecer todo meu discurso pronto...

"E então o que você tem de tão importante pra falar comigo?"

Eu comecei a trepidar nas palavras:

"Eu queria a-agradecer você pelo presente. Eu gostei dele." – Kyon que, às vezes, parece todo cheio de si deu uma escorregada, eu vi que ele ficou sem jeito...

"Ah sim...não há de que...acho que temos que voltar...a aula já vai começar..." – Eu não queria saber da aula, existia um clima, eu tinha que aproveitar aquela chance...

Ele me observou com um ar de preocupação, mas deu de ombros e começou a andar. Eu então tentei abraça-lo, mas errei totalmente meus cálculos após tropeçar em uma porcaria que algum idiota deixou no chão. Dessa forma, dei a volta no vento com meus braços...

Kyon se virou e me olhou desconfiado...

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada demais, tinha um inseto voando aqui...eu tentei acerta-lo" – Menti. Que frustrante!

"Ok, então vamos voltar..."

Voltamos à sala e eu estava muito depressiva depois da minha primeira falha. Kyon tentou conversar comigo nos intervalos entre as aulas, mas acho que até ele notou que eu não estava bem. De qualquer forma, lembrei que aquilo era só o começo. Eu tinha que falar com Koizumi-kun hoje, isso com certeza iria me animar...

Na hora do almoço eu fui até Mikuru-chan e demandei...

"Mikuru-chan!"

"Eh...Suzumiya-san?"

"Essa semana você só poderá utilizar a fantasia de sapo durante o tempo da brigada SOS..."

"Eh...por que? Eh está tão quente..."

"Não importa, apenas o faça. Ah...E se Kyon questionar sobre o porquê, você apenas diz que deu vontade de usar...Está ouvindo Mikuru-chan? Se Kyon souber que eu mandei você fazer isso, você será severamente punida..." – Ela apenas grunhiu como sempre e lágrimas ficaram estancadas nos olhos dela. Não se preocupe Mikuru-chan, se você passar por esse teste e meus planos tiverem o resultado esperado, te promoverei ao segundo posto da Brigada junto com Koizumi-kun.

Depois disso, as horas se passaram rapidamente. Na brigada Kyon rapidamente questionou Mikuru-chan sobre o porquê da fantasia...

"Eh...quer dizer...eu quis vestir ela um pouco...S-Suzumiya-san..." – Nesse momento eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas para ela... – "s-sempre disse que eu podia usar quando quisesse."

Kyon pareceu não muito convencido, mas não se importou tanto assim.

Apenas para fazer um pequeno teste com Kyon, dispensei todos mais cedo com exceção de Koizumi-kun...

Fiquei olhando para Kyon pra ver se eu enxergava alguma coisa diferente...bem...ele rapidamente desfigurou o rosto tentando disfarçar em seguida. Isso que dizer que ele também não gostava que eu ficasse com outro garoto sozinha, não é? Mas momentos depois de eu achar que essa seria a única reação dele...

"Posso saber o que está havendo de tão importante que nós não podemos saber?"

Kyon realmente se incomodou, então ele estava com ciúmes!? Seja como for, eu questionei a Yuki-chan e Mikuru-chan se elas estavam se importando...

"Eu não me importo" – Yuki-chan sempre dócil, rápida e inteligente...

"Eh...Eu não sei..." – Mikuru-chan sempre indefinida, tímida e bonitinha.

"Isso quer dizer que ninguém além de você se importa" – Retruquei pra Kyon...

"Ah t-tanto faz" – Ele falou ainda parecendo contrariado, o que me deixou radiante...

Independentemente de tudo, consegui meus minutos com Koizumi-kun:

"E então Suzumiya-san, qual o objeto da nossa discussão?" – Ele questionou com seu sorriso bonito de sempre...

"Na verdade é algo _top secret..._"

"Sério? Você tem certeza de que eu sou a pessoa mais indicada pra você discutir algo assim?" – Sempre polido, por isso é o vice-presidente da Brigada.

"Sim, na verdade Koizumi-kun é algo muito pessoal, portanto espero que isso não saia daqui ok?" – Ele me observou durante um tempo com a expressão de alguém muito curioso...

"Tudo bem" – Ele respondeu voltando a vestir seu sorriso de sempre.

"É o s-seguinte...Tem alguém de quem outra pessoa gosta, mas essa pessoa está incerta sobre o que eu acho que é a verdade..." – Como esperado eu não conseguia falar isso tão abertamente...

"Entendi" – O que?

"Você gosta do nosso outro único amigo masculino da Brigada SOS, mas não tem certeza se ele gosta de você..." – Isso foi um insight? – "Na verdade, eu não quero deixar você embaraçada, mas qualquer um que passe uns breves minutos com vocês pode ver isso. Todo mundo, exceto, claro, vocês dois..." – Ele sorria como um monge de uns 90 anos de sabedoria dando sermão em uma amadora que estava tentando a aprender a viver. Eu claramente estava chocada. Como pode? Todo mundo sabe disso? No fim isso não importa agora.

"E então?" – Perguntei a opinião dele...

"Eu acho que o sentimento é totalmente recíproco, mas vocês não gostam de se expor tanto assim..."

"E se eu dissesse que e-eu quero me expor?"

"Acho que nosso amigo vai ficar surpreso a princípio, mas vai dar tudo certo no fim..." – Koizumi-kun parecia se divertir com aquilo. Eu sempre o achei suspeito, mas ele realmente reacendeu minha confiança. Agora preciso planejar tudo para sábado...

"Obrigada Koizumi-kun!" – Ele apenas gesticulou em resposta.

Quando estávamos saindo, me surpreendi ao encontrar Kyon, lá fora...

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?"

"Nada, eu apenas esqueci algumas coisas...e lembrei que preciso conversar com Koizumi sobre uns assuntos" – Mentira! Ele estava preocupado?

"Assuntos? Quais?" – Koizumi-kun se aproveitou da situação para tirar uma com Kyon.

"Assuntos! Você não lembra? Vamos, pois estamos atrasados para aquilo..." – Koizumi-kun fez um gesto de "não tem jeito" e "não estou entendendo" ao mesmo tempo enquanto se despedia sorrindo...

Kyon provavelmente o iria interrogar sobre nossa conversa, mas sei que de Koizumi-kun ele não vai tirar nada.

* * *

Na noite daquele dia eu planejei meu encontro ao acaso com Kyon. Era muito simples, eu apenas precisava marcar mais uma daquelas voltas pela cidade com a intenção de achar mistérios. A diferença é que eu ia impedir os outros de irem...

Além disso, as coisas iriam mudar bastante naquele dia...Ao invés de chatear Kyon, eu ia tratar ele de forma bem diferente...

Kyon você vai colocar tudo pra fora! Eu vou vencer essa guerra!


	3. Chapter 3

Fim de semana...Já estou aguardando Kyon. Eu disse pra ele chegar bem cedo, pois hoje tínhamos que tomar café da manhã pra planejar algumas coisas...

Pra variar ele chegou uns 10 minutos antes do combinado, mas depois de mim...Ele estava bem bonitinho, espero que ele repare em mim...De qualquer forma:

"Penalty!" – Eu não consigo me segurar...Já é habitual fazer isso...

"Como assim? Só chegamos nós dois..." – Eu esqueci desse detalhe...

"Ah sim, você tem razão..."

Ficamos um tempo lá parados. Quando Koizumi-kun me mandou uma mensagem avisando que não poderia vir, como eu tinha combinado com ele. Menti pra Kyon dizendo que Mikuru-chan e Yuki-chan tinham avisado que não poderiam vir também...

"E então vamos adiar ou o que?"

"N-não! Temos que continuar independentemente da falta de quórum..."

"Tudo bem..."

"Vamos..." – Falei arrastando ele pra nosso primeiro destino...

Após chegarmos ao local...

"Você tem certeza?" – Questionou Kyon incredulamente...

"S-sim, eu ouvi dizer que a comida aqui é boa..."

"Mas esse lugar não é...bem...deixa pra lá..."

Ele estava certo. Era um café feito para namoradinhos. As cadeiras eram juntas e tudo decorado a caráter. Eu entrei de maneira decidida enquanto Kyon me seguia um pouco mais desconfiado.

Sentamos na cadeira única e pra falar a verdade eu estava um pouco incomodada com todo aquele romance ao nosso redor...

"Eu não estou muito a vontade aqui..." – Sussurrou Kyon. Eu tinha que concordar, mas eu não podia dar o braço a torcer agora...

"Tudo bem, vamos apenas comer e depois ir embora..." – Ele assentiu...

Foi muito constrangedor na verdade. Por isso nós engolimos a comida e saímos de lá o mais rápido possível...

Primeiro erro do dia.

Agora depois de andarmos sem o menor destino eu resolvi partir para o próximo plano...

"Kyon, eu preciso comprar uma coisa, vamos naquela loja ali..."

Agora era o seguinte, bancar a boazinha não estava funcionando...Eu tinha que apelar um pouco mais...

Era uma loja de trajes de banho. Kyon já havia me visto de biquíni, mas dessa vez eu iria fazer um particular pra ele...Aposto que ele vai ficar doidinho...

Eu pedi pra ele se sentar e me esperar. Depois que entrei no provador escolhi as peças mais ousadas possíveis...O movimento da loja estava bem baixo como eu queria...

Assim que sai do provador, chamei a atenção dele...

"E então? Ficou bom?" – Ele ficou imediatamente aparvalhado me observando por um momento. Depois pareceu desviar o olhar um pouco...

"Acho que sim..."

"Não sei, acho que não estou convencida, me deixa provar outro..." – Coloquei outra peça bem não comportada...ele novamente me observou...

"Está ótimo também..."

Depois de umas 5 trocas, ele pareceu desistir...

"Eu acho que não adianta, tudo que você vestir vai ficar bom..."

Wow ele indiretamente disse que eu sou bonita, não tem mais nada que você queira falar? Não teve, fomos embora almoçar.

* * *

Na hora do almoço eu encarava Kyon que aparentemente continuava sem entender o motivo do nosso passeio naquele dia. Nós começamos a jogar conversa fora e o clima melhorou. Meu próximo evento marcado era o cliché do cinema...

"Kyon, vamos ao cinema, precisamos fazer pesquisa por lá..."

"Ok..." – Respondeu Kyon parecendo levemente entediado...

Ao chegar lá, o filme que escolhi fugia ao padrão "filme de terror para que a garota se assuste e se agarre com o garoto", na verdade eu nunca me assustaria vendo algo do tipo por isso escolhi uma trama romântica. Na verdade eu acho que exagerei um pouco no tom do filme escolhido mas já era tarde demais.

Kyon olhava para o pôster um pouco incrédulo e atordoado...

"Uhn Haruhi, você...em que esse filme vai te ajudar com coisas misteriosas?" – Não sei, diga você...

"Olha Kyon, precisamos estudar todos os aspectos do comportamento humanos, assim podemos nos distinguir dos aliens por exemplo..." – Bobagem muito convincente.

"Tudo bem..." – Ele deu de ombros e entramos na sala, que estava incrivelmente lotada.

Comecei a ficar irritada, não tinha mais um lugar junto...Quando achei uma local com dois assentos livres corri para lá, mas uma senhora gigantesca entrou na minha frente e foi tomar minhas posições. Eu corri para vencê-la, mas ela sentou e eu comecei a discutir com ela para que tomasse outro assento dos livres e solitários, mas ela estava irredutível. Kyon como sempre preocupado com os outros disse que não tinha problema, ele iria sentar no fundo e eu poderia ver o filme daqui.

Droga, logo agora isso...Eu comecei a ficar deprimida, mas então alguém se levantou da poltrona...

"Mocinha, pode sentar aqui com seu namorado, eu vou para outro lugar" – Disse um senhor mais velho.

Meus olhos brilharam. Kyon não ouviu a história por isso fiz sinal para ele e assim consegui meu primeiro objetivo no cinema. Agora quanto ao segundo...

O filme era muito chato e pelo visto Kyon também o via do mesmo jeito. Eu pensei que algo assim pudesse criar uma certa faísca mas nada demais estava acontecendo, pelo menos até uma cena bastante constrangedora e ousada do filme...Nesse momento eu encarei Kyon...

"O q-que foi?" – Perguntou Kyon sem entender aparentemente o motivo de eu olhar profundamente nos olhos dele...Ele então se afastou...Mas como sempre falei algo que não tinha nada a ver com a situação...

"Pervertido!" – Ele rolou os olhos em desaprovação e cochichou...

"Foi você que inventou de ver esse filme..."

Assim acabou mais um fiasco. Minhas ideias já estavam no fim, só restava o parque de diversões...

"Vamos Kyon..."

"Ainda tem mais?" – Ele reclamou

"Tem sim, precisamos ir a parque de diversões agora!"

Eu devia ser mais tradicional agora, começar logo por uma tenda dos horrores e me fingir de assustada ou prende-lo sozinho comigo na roda gigante...

"Kyon, vamos na roda gigante agora!" – Demandei

"Ok"

Ficamos girando e eu mal conseguia olhar pra ele que já estava claramente exausto e não parecia estar se divertindo muito.

Após gastar tempo em mais brinquedos sem nenhum efeito a noite começou a cair no local. Eu estava obviamente não satisfeita com tudo mas podia piorar.

"Dispensado Kyon, pode ir embora..." – Falei frustrada

"OK, então tchau Haruhi."

"Tchau seu idiota!" – É um pouco de hábito mas isso saiu por causa do momento também.

Kyon que já havia virado as costas para mim retornou a me observar e assim comecei a caminhar na direção contrária com passos muito pesados por conta de todo o show de horrores daquele dia.

"Haruhi" – Ele me chamou – "O que está acontecendo com você? Você agiu de maneira estranha o dia inteiro e agora parece estar irritada com sei lá o que..." – E aí vem ele com esse maldito espírito de gente boa que odeio, admiro e amo...

"Você quer mesmo saber Kyon!?" – Ele me olhou surpreso com meu tom grosseiro e apressado...

"S-sim eu acho"

"Então eu vou te contar o que está acontecendo aqui...Melhor, eu vou te mostrar o que está acontecendo comigo, feche os olhos!"

"Por q..."

Fiz as coisas do meu jeito, eu devia ter feito isso desde o início, por isso peguei Kyon pelo colar e enquanto ele fazia uma careta como se estivesse sendo ameaçado eu o beijei. Sim um beijo áspero e provavelmente não romântico mas que melhorou com o tempo. Após eu o soltar ele falou um pouco confuso...

"Qual o objetivo disso?"

"Bem...Eu...É isso mesmo..." – Ele me analisou um pouco e um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto dele...

"Você quer tentar de novo?"

Tudo bem, eu ainda era péssima pra expressar isso, mas eu já fui longe demais pra voltar atrás, por isso respirei e tentei de novo...

"Você sabe Kyon eu realmente odeio esse seu jeito..." – Comecei bem não? – "Mas isso é mentira, eu gosto mesmo de você, mas não fique tão cheio de..." – Ele me cortou me beijando. Bem, acho que tudo bem se eu jogar um pouco de orgulho no lixo não é?

"Eu realmente gosto de você seu idiota!"


End file.
